When a physical system is tested, such as an engine system having an internal combustion engine, measuring points must be predefined as input data, which are present in the desired input data space filling as much space as possible. The space filling property of the input data means that within one input data space, the measuring points of the input data are distributed as uniformly as possible across the entire input data space.
Furthermore, the trajectories connecting the measuring points should be dynamically filling, i.e., provide different dynamic excitations for a measuring point or an operating range defined by measuring points which are in close proximity to one another.
When measuring points for the input data are prepared, a trajectory is normally ascertained using known methods, which are run at varying speeds in order to provide different dynamic operating points. However, during a dynamic excitation, it is more difficult to ensure that the measuring points of the input data are exclusively located within a feasible or allowed input data range with regard to the physical system to be measured or tested. Compliance with the allowed input data range for the measuring points is even more important for dynamic test runs, since the application of measuring points outside an allowed input data range is more likely to result in damage to the physical system to be measured. It may thus be important to provide input data for a dynamic excitation of a physical system, in which damage to the physical system to be measured may be avoided.